


Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Chronicles: Bugster Leukocyte

by Fudanshi96



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: The story of my OC Bugster: Leukocyte and what happened during Zero Day and after till the current Doctor Riders.   More Info about Leukocyte also his Final Form is there on my page





	1. Game Start!

Zero Day  
It was 5 years ago when the Game Virus was unleash onto the populist unbeknowingly. Taiga was fighting the Bugsters until he met Graphite. Not knowing that LVL. 1 cannot beat it when it forms into a humanoid being. Taiga tries to fend off against Graphite but lost to him. And in the process, Hiiro's girlfriend dies and Graphite became whole. Right when it happened, somewhere in a alleyway not too far from the fight, a man struggling and dying as a Proto-Genm fights the enemy Bugster. The dying man lying on the wet concrete ground turns his body as he turn his back to see what is happening. The Proto-Genm successfully fighting it off as the bugster got tired out.

"I will safe this patient no matter what and destroy you bugster", Proto-Genm.

He inserts the gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder. As the Bugster laughs softly, Proto-Genm jumps into the air and does a rider kick. But as soon as he does, the Bugster pulls out his weapon and slash him when he was close to his death. Proto-Genm falls to the ground on this back as water splash around. His swords then turns back into a khakkhara. The Bugster chuckles evilly as he walks towards the Rider. He picks him up by the neck and collar as Proto-Genm tries to throw a punch at him but the Bugster blocks it with his left hand. He throws him as the body lays next to the patient and becomes untransformed. The patient slowly turns his head towards the rider, for he recognized him.

"Mr. Hojo?", man. 

Mr. Hojo laughs and says, "I knew who you were when I saw you as the bugster was about to kill you. You're my son-in-law, Tsubasa Katou".

Katou turns his head to see the rain and dark clouds.

"I was about to go see my family and to see if they're safe", Katou.

"You're a good man, Katou. And you made my daughter happy but I'm sadden that my grandkids well not be able to see us again", Mr. Hojo.

"I'm having my second child and it was boy. Mommy, Sachiyo, Takeshi...", Katou laughing.

"You named him after me...", Mr. Hojo smiles.

The bugster was coming closer towards them.

"I'm proud of that... But I'm sorry I couldn't save you or told Emu that his dad was fighting bad guys. ", Mr. Hojo tearing up. 

"You did... and did your best. To protect the future of your son, your daughter, and your grandchildren", Katou.

The Bugster's weapon then changes into a spear and he plunges it into the heart of the Game Driver as the spear point hits the concrete. Creating cracks around Mr. Hojo's lower half. Mr. Hojo spits out blood and his nose bleeding. The sound of glass cracking and circuitry sparking as Mr. Hojo smiles and Katou turn his head to look. In this silent moment, Katou screams his name as Mr. Hojo moved his lips.

"I'm sorry, Emu", Mr. Hojo softly.

Mr. Hojo groans and dies while bleeding out. A tear dropped down his face as the right side was half way there. Katou not knowing his father-in-law cried because of the heavy rain. The Bugster pulls out the spear and it changes back into a khakkhara. The Bugster walks to the side of Mr. Hojo and looks down on him as he plunges the khakkhara on the cement.

"Trying to play hero... playing as the strong... but after all your efforts... Your body is fragile like every other human. No One will avenge you or this person, Hojo Takeshi", The Bugster.

He then walks to the other side and chuckles.

"Two fathers... one a professional doctor and the other, his son-in-law... Such a tragedy. Now both families will be fatherless... without their guidance... And now I will become whole as your body fades into nothingness", The Bugster.

"You'll be defeated along with your kind. I have hope that someone will", Katou.

"A last man's dying words... There will be no hope of that. No one will be able to defeat me, so easily", The Bugster.

The Bugster pulls out his left hand towards his weapon and it flies to his hand as he grasped it. He then goes to grabbed the deceased body and hulls the body over his right shoulder while a little blood fall onto him. 

"I almost forgot to tell you my name... my name is Leukocyte", Leukocyte.

He teleports as Katou's body finally fades away. A junior-high school student was standing behind a wall. Witnessing the almost the whole event made him terrified and he couldn't do anything. He had this tensity inside of him and fearing of the possible outcome. He scurry the hell out of there.

"My hope will protect them", Katou last and final words.

Leukocyte appears in front of Genm Corporation's front doors with the body. The door slides away from each other as he enters the room wetting the floor. A few staff members and heavly armed security gaurds were freaked out as lightning and thunder clapped behind the windows. He taps his weapon on the floor making the rings and his chains clang. More loud thunderous sound and flashes of lightning grew fiercely. Leukocyte then throws the body on the floor. The security guards fire from every angle as Leukocyte shoots his chains and rings at the bullets. The alarms where triggered and one of the guards alerted Dan Kuroto. Dan rushed down to the elevator while guns are pointed at Leukocyte. Leukocyte stood there silently as Dan Kuroto reached the main floor. Leukocyte struck his weapon into the ground and pulls out a broken gashat and Game Driver then tosses them towards Dan.

"What a failure you are. Genm Corporation. I've now have become complete and whole. Your creation of this gadget does not seem to have worked at all", Leukocyte.

"What do you want, bugster", Dan.

"I simply want nothing from you. Only to show how humans like you are so weak and foolish. Humans should go extinct once and for all. Your creation of the device to combat us has failed you", Leukocyte.

He turns and grabs his weapon then teleported away while laughing. A few moments later, Dan have to rush to the CR and then come back to Genm Co. to check on Hojo Takeshi. In a secret operating room below the building, Dan and the medical examiner looked upon the dead body.

"What was the damage?", Kuroto.

"It seems that a sharp object pierce between the abdomen and waist. A spear to be exact", M.E.

"Is that so. No One must know of this except me, you and Mrs. Hojo", Kuroto.

"Yes sir", M.E.

Leukocyte stands on top of a building looking down onto the cityscape. Pallad behind a fence playing a game.

"My mission to turn everyone human into a bugster shall now commence", Leukocyte.

Leukocyte disappears from the rooftop.

"Leukocyte is the only one who understands and knows how to out play me. Interesting. I would like to see what will happen and how it ends", Pallad.


	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leukocyte has big plans for the upcoming years and start his research to his own degree. Dan Kuroto decides to make the Game Driver better than before.

It's been a few months after Zero Day as the Ministry of Health and Genm Co. tries to suppress the knowledge or existence of the Game Virus. In the office of the CEO, Dan Kuroto talks with Hinata Kyotaro about upgrading the gashat, Game Driver, and improving the compatibility surgery. Kyotaro agrees to the decision and he already has a chosen candidate to become a Kamen Rider. Beneath the Genm Corporation, a secret facility where the Game Driver and Gashat are made as a mysterious figure walks through the halls. The man was 5'7 and dress in dark clothes. A hoodie, a balaclava, and dark shaded sunglasses. He turns to his left and did not find the room he was looking. He search the facility until he found the one where they made gashats. Behind him where unconscious security guards and scientists as he enters the room. He search one of the computers and it had precious data of making gashat and how to put a game into one. What was also in the computer was making them from proto to complete. He quickly download files and data into a USP drive while an unconscious guard slowly wakes up and goes to set off the alarm. The mysterious man was almost completing the download when the alarm came off as the guard sits next to a wall near the alarm. Guards came down and search the facility and tended to the unconscioused. A few guards went to open the door that lead to the Gashat Room but found no one. One of the guards ask the injured man what he saw. 

"What happened here, sir", guard 1.

The injured guard lifts himself up and panted heavily then guard gave him water. He drinks his fill and relaxes.

"A man in all black clothing appear out of nowhere when one us tried to stop him", injured guard.

"Did you see his face?", guard 1.

"No. He was wearing a hoodie, balaclava, and shades. But only his hair... his hair had 2 different colors. His left half was purple and the other half was white", injured guard.

"Get some rest. Guys, take him up with the others", guard 1.

In Dan's Office, he was notified by the captain of the security guards and told her to give him the video feeds of the incident. She told him that only a few seconds of it showing the mysterious man and then it was cut off when the man turn his head. 

" Why wasn't the alarm set off, ma'am", Kuroto.

"It seems that the injured guard said that the person killed or injured anyone who tried to set it off", captain.

Dan Kuroto was silent and shoo for the captain to leave.

"Yes, sir", captain.

The captain leaves the room and Kuroto became puzzled on the person also is interested on how he got in. 3 weeks past, the mysterious man uncovers himself and throws his disguise across the room. Pallad sitting on a couch playing his game as the man installs the data into a separate computer. He then roll his chair towards the open window to look at the scene.

"It's such a nice view from here", man.

"It seems stealing the data is going to be put in good use", Pallad.

"Acting human, creating popular indie games, and working with a few humans. Not so bad after all for acting like a human. And yes, the data will be used to make my own gashat" man.

"It seems you have your own plan", Pallad.

The man stands up and pushes the chair away then he changes into a bugster.

"Obviously Pallad. My plan isn't fully develop yet and it seems you're late on your visit with Graphite and Dan Kuroto", Leukocyte.

Pallad stops playing his game and puts it away.

"How delightful for you to notice", Pallad sarcastically.

"Hmph. By the way, what are you planning with Dan Kuroto?", Leukocyte.

Pallad then disappears as Leukocyte transform back into his human form. His human name is Luke Scythe and his Japanese name is Yamashita Ritsu. He then sits on his chair and went back to work when his colleagues come in to work. Leukocyte turns around in his chair as his colleagues went to their desk. Everyone was set up and ready to make a game. Leukocyte stands up to announce their success of their first platformer game, "Vin's Big Adventure". A game where you explore new areas and fight various enemies. 

"The rest of the game will be updated and it will be free to those who tested the beta version", Luke.

"I read the reviews and people seems to love it because of the excellent story and great gameplay", Sen.

Sen is a nickname she got stuck with ever since junior-high because her friends picked it for her. Her real name is Susan Rose Whelan and she is half Japanese and Irish. Her hair is a slight darker shade of red. 

"They are highly anticipated for what happens on Vin's next adventure", Roshi. 

Born from Okinawa. He is bit tan and quite handsome. His family moved to Tokyo when he was 16 and sometimes misses his home back at Okinawa. He has white highlights the shape of a flame.

"Lets do our best then right, boss", colleague 1. 

"Yes. Now lets start finishing the rest of the game put it on sale, shall will", Luke. 

It was already nighttime when Kuroto, Pallad, and Graphite are having a meeting. On the rooftops of Genm Corporation, Dan already has the Game Driver on and a black Mighty Action X on his right hand. Both Graphite and Pallad were standing behind him. Graphite walks a few steps towards Kuroto.

"When do we get to do our fun?", Graphite.

"Soon enough, Graphite", Dan.

Dan pushes the button on the gashat and inserts it into the Game Driver. He then flips the lever to turn into LVL. 2.

"How exciting, Dan Kuroto. You certainly improved", Pallad.

"This is only the first step. Now proceeding to Level 3", Kuroto.

He pulls a Shakariki Sports out and presses it then pulls the lever back in and inserts the gashat into the second slot. Dan smirks and pulls the lever to level up to 3. It was a success and he changes the map to test it out. 

"Graphite. Send out your footsoldiers and I'll also fight you", Dan. 

"This will be fun", Graphite.

Meanwhile, Leukocyte and his colleagues are finishing up some updates for Vin's Big Adventure as some were still making up the rest of the story. They seem to enjoy making video games and having a few laughs here and there. Later that night, everybody was about to leave the studio except Leukocyte, Sen, and Roshi. 

"You guys done well and maybe I'll buy you some drinks", Luke.

"That will be nice, Yamashita-san", Sen smiles.

"It's getting late so, we'll finish this tomorrow", Roshi.

"Yeah. Save it and well get right back to it", Luke.

Off Sen and Roshi went as Leukocyte closes the door. He turns around then transform back into his Kaijin Form. Leukocyte holds his khakkhara in front with two hands slightly pushes it as a red electrical field goes throughout the room. He then puts his weapon away as he puts his hands together. He concentrates his mind then takes a deep breath. Leukocyte eyes and orbs on his shoulders glow as he claps his hands. A strong wind blew and everything was back to normal. He then reverts back to human form.

"Now the game is almost complete and the plan now proceeds to it's next step", Leukocyte.

He smirks then laughs evilly. Back at Genm Corporations, Dan has receive battle data and is proceeding his own plans.


End file.
